


Witchcraft

by TheHonPhryneFisher



Category: Miss Fisher and the Crypt of Tears (2020), Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, contains COT spoilers so beware if you haven't seen the film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHonPhryneFisher/pseuds/TheHonPhryneFisher
Summary: Fanvid of our favourite couple set to Frank Sinatra's "Witchcraft".
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Witchcraft

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to delve back into the fanvidding universe. I mean, how else do I keep myself entertained during lockdown?
> 
> One day I will get back into writing, but for now I'll stick with vidding. This is my most recent Phrack Fanvid, set to Frank Sinatra's "Witchcraft".

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :) I'll cross post my other videos here too over the coming days/weeks/months (depends how busy I am!)


End file.
